She Wasn't Always a Groupie
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Columbia wasn't always a groupie, in fact she used to be that girl people passed on the street without even knowing it. My version of how our favorite groupie came to be at the Frankenstein Place. Rated for rape.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Firstly: WARNING: contains rape! Not graphic but it's there so I'm WARNING you!**_

 _ **Secondly: I know what you're all thinking 'God not another one this story has been told so many times it's worn out!' well stop thinking that because there are lots of possibilities for our darling little groupie! Sorry to shout I'm in the middle of a sugar rush for no reason in the middle of the night *hides pop cans and an ice cream pint in garbage can*. At any rate this is one of my takes on how our little lovely became a groupie to Frank (I have a few and though this one is not my favorite it will do) so please read, enjoy and tell me what you think! If you wish to help I could use ideas for side characters to help this story along it's possibly short journey (Thank you DarkAnsalong for this idea of asking the fans/readers to be included I hope you don't mind i borrowed it!) so if you have an idea please PM me or comment basic info of Name, Age, Gender, basic features (hair color, eye color, and height) and you might just see them come to life (you will be credited for them don't fear about that!)!**_

 _ **Any how enough rambling let's get going shall we? ACTION!**_

 ***~Chapter 1~***

Columbia sat on her tiny daybed, or her crib as Magenta called it, hugging a battered and patched up stuffed bear wearing a tap costume (not unlike her own) to her chest while her hands held a creased and slightly faded photo against her knees. The picture was of a tall man with dark hair, blue eyes and a kind smile dressed in a button down blue and grey plaid shirt and black shorts. A woman with muddy brown hair that reached her shoulders, soft loving and brown eyes, and a sweet smile on pale pink lips wearing a light pink blouse and a white floral pattern skirt. Then finally a little girl dressed in a baby blue shirt with a teddy bear in a top hat on the chest, well worn and patched overall shorts, well broken in purple converses with neon pink laces, she was smiling toothily showing off a gap from a missing tooth on the top row, her brown eyes were filled with joy as she waved at the camera, her brown hair was cut short in a messy pixie cut and atop it sat a Mickey Mouse ear hat.

In the background there was a blue sky with a few clouds and kites, lower there was the blue-green waves and golden shore. Off to the side there was the end of a deck that was painted white, the time stamp by Columbia's thumb read July 7, 1957. Columbia let out a soft sigh looking over the girl in the picture, she was 5 years old and her family was visiting her cousin and aunt in Australia for the week. Suddenly the picture was gone making Collie jump and look up to see who had snatched it away ready to yell for them to give it back, but the words became lodged in her throat seeing Magenta standing before her one hand on her hip as the other held the picture to look it over.

Magenta looked over the picture and raised an eyebrow, the pair had been sharing a room for nearly 3 years now yet she'd never seen this picture before. She looked at Collie and seen her brown eyes were turned down to the bear in her lap as she toyed with its sparkly bow tie.

"They look happy."

Collie's fingers paused for a moment but she didn't raise her eyes as she nodded.

"We were, that was before Carol was born when we were visiting Laura and her mother Rachel in Australia."

Magenta just inclined her chin and handed the picture back not bothering to as what Australia was. Collie took the picture and looked it over again.

"You know how you tell me your home is surrounded by shores? Well this place was kinda like that, Laura lived right on the beach and at night we'd climb out her window and go lay in the sand and watch the stars. It was magical, she's 3 years older than me so she knew more about the stars and always pointed out constitutions."

Magenta stayed quiet as she sat on the small sofa in the middle of the room working a brush through her hair imagining a shore like the ones on her beloved Transexual but only on earth, it didn't seem possible. She growled lowly as the brush caught on a knot in her hair and she tried pulling roughly at it but stopped as the brush made a sound in protest. Collie looked up at her and smiled softly holding out her hand as she set the bear beside her on the bed.

"Come here before you break another brush, the chick at the drugstore must think I'm breaking brushes just to buy more."

Magenta rolled her eyes but went back to where Collie was and sat on the floor in front of her handing over the brush before grabbing the bear holding it in her hands. Despite being old and a little matted its caramel colored fur was still soft and gave off a slight smell of Collie's strawberry shampoo, the little gold and black vest it wore had a button missing, it's black tap 'shoes' were worn out and had patches of white showing, the top hat on its head was holding on my one thread and the shorts it was wearing colors had faded long ago.

"Why do you keep this thing? It's falling apart."

Collie stopped brushing for a second then smiled softly.

"I've had him since I was 4 of course he's seen better days but I love him. You wouldn't get rid of that doll under your pillow just because she got worn out would you?"

Magenta blushed but held the bear closer to her enjoying the feel of its fur. After a few more moments of silence she closed her eyes.

"What happened?"

Collie made a small humming noise in confusion as she worked out a particularly stubborn knot in her friends wild red mane.

"What do you mean?"

Magenta rolled her eyes. Just the other day Collie had asked her how she and Riff had come to be with Frank on earth but before Magenta could ask Collie how Frank had lured her in when the devil himself had called her away. It wasn't a topic they often discussed because both stories seemed unhappy so they left it be.

"How did the master get you here? You never told me."

Collie sighed shrugging despite knowing her friend couldn't see.

"There's not much to tell, Frank found me walking through town with a bag and called me over, I was looking to get out of town and he was there so he brought me here and you know the rest."

Magenta rolled her eyes.

"What about before that? Why did you want to get out of town?"

Collie went quiet for a long moment then she set the brush down and instead began gently running her fingers through the mess of frizzy curls before her as her mind wondered.

"Well where to start?"

Magenta leaned back closing her eyes.

"The beginning."

Collie chuckled at the blunt answer but her smile turned slightly sad.

"Well then I should start with my 5th birthday. We had just come back from Australia and mom put me to bed with the musical box Laura had given me. Thinking I was asleep she kissed my forehead and left the room, after a few minutes I heard her and my father arguing downstairs, being 5 I didn't know any better to just stick my head under the pillow and try to ignore so I climbed out of bed and crept to the landing of the stairs and hid behind the banister listening. Mom was yelling about my father's upcoming business trip that would send him all the way to New York for a month, she wasn't angry because she thought he would be unfaithful or something no she was upset because he wouldn't be there to watch my first dance concert and he had spent more time with my uncle while we were in Australia than he did me. Dad didn't say anything until she'd calmed down then he held her close and apologized and promised he'd make up to me as soon as he got back."

Collie paused wiping her cheeks as she realized she'd started crying a little.

"But the day after he left there was a call for mom and when she came out of the kitchen she was crying, hard, and she sat beside me on the floor of the living room until Saturday morning cartoons were over then she turned off the tv and told me that dad wasn't coming home because his plane had crashed. I had cried for the whole day and mom didn't try to comfort me because she was hurting just as bad."

Magenta heard her whimper and stood up taking her hand in the one that wasn't holding the bear and lead her over to her large four poster bed and climbed in inviting her to follow. Collie curled up beside her sitting so her back was against Magenta's chest as the other woman wrapped her arms around her waist and put the bear in her lap.

"When I was 6 mom met a guy at church, Jason, he was nice enough when he came over for dinners or when he'd take mom out on dates and they'd leave me home with a sitter. He was handsome to, he had brown hair and pale green eyes, and a smile that mom said could knock girls off their feet. But when he would come over early for dinner and sit beside me on the sofa he'd sit really close to me and put his arm around me, I didn't see much wrong with it thinking he was just being nice since I was his girlfriend's daughter but when he began to rub my arm and try to pull me into his lap I would freak out. Once I screamed so loud because he tried to force me into his lap that mom dropped her favorite baking dish and it shattered everywhere. But each time she came rushing he'd move away from me and look shocked at me like I'd screamed for no reason, mom yelled at me then and sent me to bed."

She shuddered and Magenta held her closer, she'd heard that terrified scream from her friend once before and that was when she'd had a horrid nightmare and woke sobbing uncontrollably, Frank hadn't known what to do and pushed her onto Magenta who eventually calmed her down and got her to sleep.

"Two years later mom married him and things got worse, I'd catch him watching me as I practiced my tapping, more than once I swear he was peeping on me in the shower but every time I told mom she said I was being ridiculous. When Carol was born when I was 10 he laid off for awhile seeing as I was Carol's favorite but I'd still catch him peeping on me when he thought I wasn't looking."

Collie started to cry harder hugging her bear so close Magenta worried it's head would pop off.

"When I was 14 I stayed up late to finish school work and it was 1 in the morning when I went to bed, Jason had been out with friends and came home drunk deciding he was finally going to do what he'd been wanting to for god knows how long. He came into my room and locked the door, he pinned me to the bed and shoved a balled up sock in my mouth before he ripped off my pajama shorts and underwear then pulled down his own pants and raped me. I screamed and screamed but the gag kept anyone else from hearing as I cried and tried to get away but the more I fought the more it hurt he saw to that."

She took a deep breath slowing her tears a little.

"When it was over he threatened that if I ever told anyone he'd kill mom and Carol and see to it that I was blamed and sent away to an insane asylum. When he left the room I took the gag from my mouth and sobbed as hard as I could from pain and fear. Later that year my mother got tired of his drinking and after learning he was sleeping with other women she left, didn't bother to try and take Carol or I with her she just left. I spent the next four years taking beatings and more horrible things to protect Carol from them because I didn't want him touching her."

Magenta felt anger burn in her stomach as she held Collie almost protectively imagining seeing the man suffer for what he did. Collie closed her eyes taking a deep breath again as her tears stopped.

"When I was 19 Carol asked me why I had a bruise on my face and on my arms and I told her that kids at school were picking on me, I guess he had been listening because that night he raised a hand against Carol and I lost it, I jumped between them and shoved him as hard as I could away from us so he fell back and smacked his head on the floor. He got up holding his head to see me holding Carol as she cried scared before he called me a little slut and grabbed me by my throat slamming me against the wall. I seen Carol sobbing terrified and told her to run, I guess she went to the neighbors cause the next thing I knew the cops broke the door in and they pulled Jason off me and arrested him. I tried to get custody of Carol myself but being only 19 and working only part time at the pizzeria in town they said I couldn't and took her away to a foster family, I tried to get them to send her to Laura in Australia but I found out she wasn't living there any more and no one knew where she was living then. Carol was sent to live with a couple in Texas I haven't heard anything from or about her since. After that happened I was on my own but I had nowhere to go so I gathered my stuff and tried to leave town."

Magenta knew what was coming as she rested her chin on Collie's shoulder.

"I was walking through town looking for a ride out of town when Frank found me. He pulled up beside me and like he does he smooth talked me into coming to the castle and you know the rest."

Magenta gave a small smiled sitting up and put her hands on Collie's shoulders.

"Have you tried to find Carol or Laura since?"

Collie shook her head turning to face her.

"No I figure if Carol wanted to get ahold of me she would have wrote a long time ago and Laura I have no idea, she got offered a modeling job once she was out of highschool but I don't know if she ever took it or if she just moved."

Magenta nodded before laying down holding open her arms for Collie to lay down which she did smiling and nuzzling close closing her eyes. Holding her close Magenta lightly kissed her head.

"It'll be okay Collie at least she doesn't need to worry about that asswhole doing to her what he did to you."

Collie flinched a little at the idea but nodded before falling asleep. Magenta sighed laying awake for a while thinking over all her friend had told her before closing her eyes and falling asleep both unaware of the events that would soon change everything.

 _A/N2: Okay so that turned out longer than I thought but then again the original draft each age for Collie was a different chapter so I like how this one flows. At any rate your OC ideas are still welcome I have a few idea's of what I can use some for so don't be shy to post an idea for one just include the following: Name, Age, Gender, and basic features (hair color, eye color and height) i'll credit you if you send one that I use and give you a cookie! Just PM the info or comment it with your review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well I'm back again with another chapter, I know I should be working on From Rocky to Shocky but let me promise you it's only on chapter 12 and I have through 16 sitting in waiting so there's no need to worry. Not much else to say other than if you have an OC idea go ahead and leave me the basic info of Name, Age, Gender, Hair color, Eye color and if you want Height. Thanks and happy reading!**_

*~Chapter 2~*

Early the next morning Magenta was in the process of getting ready when the doorbell rang making her jump and nearly smear her beloved red lipstick. With a growl and a look at the nightstand clock she stood and hurried down to the door before the bell could ring again and wake Frank, what kind of person was all the way out here at 7:00 in the morning. Once she reached the door she smoothed her uniform and opened the door.

The woman standing on the doorstep was looking over a clipboard in her hands, her cherry red lips were set in a soft smile, her brown eyes never left what she was reading, the dull overcast morning light barely caught in her long brown hair which was pulled up in a ponytail. A chilled wind breezed through and Magenta had to wonder how this person didn't shudder being only in a short black skirt and a white blouse.

"Hello."

Magenta made sure to keep her confusion out of her voice as she watched the woman carefully. Hearing her the woman looked up and smiled cheerily.

"Well hello! I've been sent from the DTV studio to speak with the residents of this home and ask you to please come and attend a live filming of our programs!"

Magenta cringed at the woman's voice, it was exactly like Collie's yet some how slightly more glass breakingly high. Shaking herself she put her hands on her hips.

"They are all asleep I can tell the master you came calling."

The woman looked confused for a second then giggled holding her pen over the clipboard shaking her head.

"Oh that won't be needed deary just tell us how many of ya there are here and the studio will send the tickets through mail!"

Magenta rolled her eyes at this woman's cheery output, she was actually worse than Collie in that at least Collie knew when to stop.

"Four."

The woman nodded scratching down the number.

"Okay and I just need a name to send them to deary."

Magenta contemplated giving her some false name so the tickets wouldn't send the last thing she or her brother wanted was to be publicly humiliated by Frank but she decided against it thinking of just having them sent to herself so she could rip them up.

"Magenta Vitus."

The woman began writing then paused.

"Just like the color?"

The domestic rolled her eyes nodding, honestly it wasn't a hard name to spell, the woman wrote it down then paused making the domestic growl slightly.

"V-i-t-u-s."

The woman smiled writing it down then looked up troubled before it vanished and she smiled brighter.

"My word where are my manners?! My grandma would be turnin' in her grave known I didn't introduce myself first!"

She held out her hand which Magenta just looked at for a long second before shaking.

"I'm Nurse Ansalong but my real name is-"

She was suddenly cut off by rushing footsteps and a nearly identical squeaking voice.

"LAURA!"

Magenta looked away to Collie who was rushing to her side while Ansalong looked confused for a long second until her face broke into a huge smile and she caught Collie in a tight hug as the girl ran at her.

"Collie! Oh sweetie I wondered what happened to you after aunt Iris came to Australia alone. I wrote you and tried calling but you never answered my letters and Jason always told me you were out when I called."

Collie whimpered closing her eyes as she hid her face in her cousin's shoulder.

"I never got any letters or calls the asswhole never gave them to me or told me! He was too busy beating the shit out of me!"

Laura hardly looked surprised as she rubbed her back.

"It's alright, he's gone and he'll never touch you or Carol again, she misses you ya know."

Collie looked up clearly shocked.

"Carol?! You've talked to her?! Is she happy? Is she being taken care of?!"

Laura smiled with a small chuckle wiping the tears from Collie's cheeks.

"She's just fine, I see her every weekend, she stays with me most of them, she has a foster sister to keep her company but she still misses you terribly."

Collie took in the information before looking confused.

"How do you see her so often she went to Texas to a foster family?"

Laura smiled.

"After I graduated back in Australia I was offered a modeling job in Dallas but it hardly paid bills so I took up watching the kids in the apartment building. You should have seen Carol's face when her foster mother brought her the first day she started crying and refused to let go of me, poor Mrs. Anderson was so confused until I told her I was Carol's biological cousin. When the modeling job went south, embezzlement by the guy in charge, I was scouted out by this guy named Bert and he brought me here to Denton. I guess Carol threw a fit because she wanted to come with me since I was family but I told her to stay where she was and she did but a few days later I get a call from her all excited that Mr. Anderson got a job transfer here to Denton and then she started crying telling me that I had been given partial custody of her, so I have her every weekend and 2 weeks every month during summer."

Magenta listened from the doorway smiling slightly at what she could catch of Laura's long winded fast talking rambling. Collie broke into a huge smile again bouncing excitedly.

"Oh Lulu that's amazing! I'm so happy she gets to see you! I tried to get them to send her to you when Jason was arrested since I couldn't take her myself but they said you weren't in Australia anymore and had no contact information for you!"

Laura smiled rolling her eyes.

"I was living at university with my ex then it was right before I went to Dallas."

Collie laughed wiping her eyes again before realizing Laura had a clipboard in her hands still.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

Laura rolled her eyes putting her free hand on her hip.

"Getting a mailing address to send tickets to be in the live audience back at the studio. What about you? I thought you'd be miles away from this dinky town by now."

Collie looked back at Magenta who nodded once before stepping out and closing the door going around back to check on her dogs. Collie turned back to her cousin blushing a little.

"I live here with Magenta, her brother Riff Raff and their uh boss Frank N. Furtur. Genta is a domestic and Riffy is a handyman."

Laura looked worried as she lightly brushed Collie's bangs from her face, she may have only been 3 years older than the young woman before her but this look made her seem much older.

"And what do you do Collie?"

Collie heard the worry in her tone and chewed her lip for a second before looking down.

"I'm Frankie's groupie."

Laura made a sound between a growl and a sigh before the little device on her hip buzzed violently making Collie look shocked and confused. Laura gave her a small smile writing something on the paper the tearing it off handing it to her.

"I gotta run Collie, Nation and Cosmo are buzzing me. Come by the studio whenever you feel like it just tell Vance you're Nurse Ansalong's cousin and he'll let you in. Be safe love you."

She quickly kissed the groupie's cheek before hurrying out of the grounds to a waiting car. Collie looked at the paper in her hand before it vanished making her look up at Magnet hands on her hips.

"Would you stop doing that?!"

Magenta rolled her eyes but smiled handing the paper back crossing her arms looking at the gate Laura had just left through.

"So that was the girl from Australia?"

Collie nodded smiling at the paper memorizing the address.

"Yep that was Lulu, my best friend and cousin."

Magenta said nothing but wrapped her arm around Collie's waist and led her back into the castle.

"Go and get dressed the master will be awake soon."

Collie sighed but kissed her cheek before dashing up to their room. As soon as the door closed upstairs Magenta felt arms wrap around her waist and lips brush her throat making her smile and lean back into her brother's hold.

"Good morning my most beautiful sister."

She gave a small purr feeling his breath on her neck.

"Good morning my handsome darling brother."

She giggled as his fingers brushed along her sides before she turned in his hold kissing him lightly. He returned the kiss holding her close before moving his lips to her jaw making her sigh contently.

"Who was at the door?"

She forced her eyes open and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on tiptoe to kiss the bridge of his nose.

"A girl from a television studio in town that turned out to be Columbia's cousin from Australia."

Riff looked both confused and worried.

"Don't worry Collie didn't tell her anything. She invited Collie to go see her whenever she pleases, or whenever Frank lets her leave."

Riff gave a low growl making Magenta softly kiss his nose then lips drawing his mind away from the anger that had been building. He held her closer kissing her ear lightly.

"Soon my most beloved sister we shall leave this horrid planet and return to the moon drenched shores of Transexual."

Magenta closed her eyes humming contently imagining the beautiful shores of her home. The moment was suddenly broken by a sheik from upstairs and moments later Frank was dragging Collie by her arm despite her attempts to pull away. The siblings split apart and turned to face their master Magenta biting back anger for how he was treating Collie. Once he stood 5 steps from the bottom of the stairs he pushed Collie down so she landed hard sobbing yet he didn't seem to care.

"If I hear another word of leaving this castle for any reasons other than what is needed you'll be punished far worse."

The raven haired transvestite raised his narrowed forest green eyes to Magenta seeing her hands shaking at her sides.

"I expect my breakfast in the lab in 10 minutes or else! Riff Raff why are you not in there at this moment doing as I told you last night?!"

Staying where she was Magenta glanced at her brother who merely bowed his head mumbling an apology before going to the lift then to the lab watching his sister warningly until he was out of sight. Frank looked back at Magenta who's green eyes were now on the sobbing Collie who hadn't moved from the floor. He growled and walked to stand beside the groupie stepping on her lower back with enough pressure she yelped as his six inch heel dug into her skin.

"Stop your screeching or do you want to be punished?!"

Collie whimpered shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Frank sneered at her before removing his foot and stomping back up stairs. The second he was gone Magenta rushed to the groupie helping her sit up before pulling up her shirt looking at the marks on her back, three long red angry marks ran down her back but they were mere welts not dangerous or bleeding much like the ones Riff so often suffered.

Magenta put the fabric back down and carefully pulled Collie into a hug letting her cry on her shoulder. After a moment she took the girl's face in her hands gently wiping away her tears.

"Do you want to help me today?"

Collie nodded getting to her feet as Magenta did then followed her to the kitchen. After helping prepare Frank's and Riff's breakfasts, making sure Frank's toast was burnt black and his orange juice was very sour, she helped Magenta carry the trays to the lab. Once in the pink tiled room Collie put Frank's breakfast in his work area glad that the man wasn't there to yell about how awful it looked, out of the corner of her eye she could see Magenta and Riff discussing something in tones to quiet for her to hear.

Seconds later Magenta came over and gently led Collie to Riff's desk. Riff looked at her his blue eyes searching her brown ones.

"What did you say to him?"

Collie shook her head rubbing her arm where Frank had grabbed her.

"I didn't say anything to him he just overheard me talking to myself about how great it'd be to go and see Laura whenever I wanted, next thing I know he lashes me three times on the back and drags me down stairs."

The siblings shared a look before Riff shook his head going back to work. Magenta sighed taking Collie's hand and leading her out of the lab, the pair spent the remainder of the morning cleaning around the castle and Magenta listened to Collie tell her stories about how she and Laura would explore the caves on the beaches near her house and look at the tidal pools.

"This one time Laura and my aunt even took us out into the ocean and we went snorkeling, it's where you have like this tube in your mouth that sticks out of the water to help you breath and goggles that cover your eyes and nose so you can see in the water, it was great we seen the coral and Laura got stung on the finger by this tiny jellyfish. But the best part was at night when we'd sneak outside and find a spot on the beach where we could just look at the stars."

Collie looked a little sad at the railing she was dusting but smiled.

"Our mothers caught us once when we snuck outside and they were mad, they yelled at us until I was crying but Laura stood up and took all the blame herself saying she was making me go outside at night. She's always been the braver one she doesn't let anyone push her around no matter what but she's super sweet so it makes me wonder how these two she mentioned are treating her,"

She shook her head trying to think of the names.

"Cosmo and something else I can't remember the other name she said."

"Nation?"

Collie looked up hearing Mageta speak for the first time in awhile and found her biting her lip.

"Yeah that was it, Cosmo and Nation. How'd you know that? She told me while you were taking care of the dogs."

Magenta gave a small smile dusting the shelf in front of her.

"Their my cousins, Cosmo is 3 years older than me, a year older than Riff and Nation is just a year older than me."

Collie blinked taking it all in then smiled.

"So they're like you guys?"

Magenta shook her head thinking back to when her cousin's had left for earth just 2 years before Riff and herself left with Frank.

"No, while Cosmo and Nation are from Transexual they didn't like it so they came here to earth a couple years before Riff and I did which surprised everyone because they are an insestuis couple like Riff and I so to risk their relationship to come to earth made everyone scratch their heads."

Collie nodded.

"So they're siblings too then."

Magenta nodded.

"Yeah and Cosmo was protective as hell of Nation from the day she was born he never let her out of his sight for long. They are in truth a second generation insestuis pair, their parents Patricia and Richard are cousin's."

Collie looked worried, she still wasn't sure about all the alien stuff but surely that amount insest had repercussions.

"Isn't that bad? I mean birth defects and other things are consequences of insest on your planet too aren't they?"

Magenta shook her head but looked slightly sad.

"No at least not often, it's rare for a child of insest to be different but Nation did get a bad end in the deal, she always wanted to have a child but something in her genetics makes it near impossible."

Collie felt her heart sink for this woman she'd never met.

"That stinks, there's nothing that can be done?"

Magenta shook her head putting her duster down and started walking to the kitchen with Collie following at her side.

"Not here, if they were on Transexual or Asexual there's lots that could be done for it but she refuses to go back or at least she did when I talked to her before Riff and I left."

Collie sat on the counter watching as Magenta made lunch and began dinner. Taking the crumpled paper from her pocket Collie bit her lip as the familiar turning in her stomach and jolt of energy that came with doing something against the rules washed through her.

"I'm going to see Lulu one of these days and I'll take you and Riffy so you can see your cousins. Screw what Frank says I have a right to see my family."

Magenta sighed shaking her head holding out one of the two plates to her.

"Then you should start kissing his heels now to soften him up to let you."

Collie rolled her eyes but smiled taking the plate and followed to the lab. Once in the tiled room the girls found Frank lounging at his work space and Riff bent over a stack of notes. Collie went to Frank setting the plate before him and taking the one from breakfast surprised to see the black toast gone, Frank didn't bother looking at her or even acknowledging her until she walked around and straddled his lap putting her hands on his shoulders rubbing gently how she knew he liked.

Sure enough he gave a small sigh and put his hands on her hips looking at her as she pouted.

"Frankie can't you let me go out just for tonight? I'll come back by 10:00."

She leaned close nipping his earlobe drawing a strangled half growl from him, she was on thin ice but she was starting to win.

"It's only one night, not even that just a few hours. You could have the castle to yourself and have guests over without anyone around to interrupt. Please Frankie."

She trailed the tip of her tongue down her jaw making him shudder and her smile knowing she'd won as she pulled back to look at him. He acted like he was contemplating her offer but had already decided to allow it.

"For a few hours, no later than 10:00, all three of you."

He shot a nasty look at the siblings one of which was biting her cheek to keep from smiling and jumping around like a small girl. Collie smiled brightly kissing Frank before hopping off his lap going back to Magenta winking at her then heading to the lift waiting for the domestic. After being sure she had no further orders Magenta followed Collie, as soon as the lift was on the ground floor the girls began jumping around happily before Collie looked at her friend scrunching up her nose.

"You're not wearing that out tonight are you?"

Magenta looked down at her uniform and shrugged.

"Like I have anything different."

Collie rolled her eyes pulling her up to their room then going to the closet riffling through the outfits inside tossing them out as they were rejected until she pulled out a deep plum dress with a white belt around the waist, in the other hand she held a pair of black heels. Magenta went to her and looked at the dress her jaw dropping.

"When did you?"

Collie laughed pushing her to the bathroom and handing her the clothes.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday but you never tell me when it is so I just saved it for something like this, now you go change I'm gonna take Riffy's outfit to his room then when I come back we'll do something with your hair!"

Magenta looked at her wide eyed making her giggle again before turning back to the closet taking out a black dress bag and leaving the room. Magenta rolled her eyes smiling as she closed the bathroom door and changed into the plum dress, it fit like a glove hugging her curves in just the right ways, the light bit of glitter in the material shimmered softly, she put on the belt and smiled grabbing a black box from the counter drawer and placing the Transexual Guard pin to the white leather. She slipped into the heels and exited the bathroom to find Collie pulling on a pair of silver babydoll heels and a sapphire blue dress that had a black belt around the waist.

"Aren't we a little dressed up just to go to the television studio?"

Collie looked at her and smiled.

"Not really I'm sure people dress up a lot fancier besides what if we don't go straight to the studio?"

She smiled cheekily making Magenta roll her eyes as she sat on the bed running her fingers through her hair watching as Collie disappeared into the bathroom for a long moment then came out with a brush, comb, a can of hair spray and her makeup bag. She sat behind Magenta on her knees and set to work taming the wild red curls, after nearly 20 minutes of work Collie had smoothed out the curls so they were no longer frizzy and fell in tumbles to her friend's shoulders.

"There! You look amazing Genta!"

Magenta stood and went to the mirror looking herself over and gasped tears pricking her eyes, she hadn't seen herself in anything but her uniform since they'd left Transexual and with the frizz gone from her hair she looked more like she had when she'd dress up to go out at 18. Collie shifted nervously thinking her friend hated her work until Magenta walked back to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Collie, I love it."

Collie smiled happily pulling out of the hug to take out a tube of lipstick from her makeup bag.

"Last touch, you're not finished without those blood red lips of yours."

Magenta laughed taking the lipstick and applied it as the door to their room opened drawing her eyes to the corner of the mirror but as soon as she did her heart skipped several beats. Riff stood in the doorway wearing black pants, a deep brown leather belt with his guard pin, a charcoal grey button down shirt with the cuffs left unfastened and rolled up neatly. Collie bounced off the bed and went to him pulling him into the room circling him like a bird of prey making him look a little nervous.

"You look amazing Riffy! Oh you and Genta will look so charming together!"

Hearing her name Magenta finished her lips and turned to face her brother. The second his blue eyes fell on her his jaw dropped as he looked her over, he hadn't seen her dressed up so beautifully since her teenage years on their home planet and he'd forgotten how much he missed it. Collie stepped away to put new earrings in her ears giving the pair a moment alone as she ducked into the bathroom.

Riff went to his sister and put his hands on her hips making her smile as her emerald eyes looked him over.

"My beloved sister you look impossibly more beautiful."

Magenta smiled placing her hands on his chest.

"And you my amazing brother look impossibly more handsome. It seems Columbia knows what she's doing after all."

He chuckled kissing her jaw as she giggled before they melted into purrs as his lips found her neck. Just as he began to nip at her pulse point Collie cleared her throat standing in the doorway to the room.

"I hate to spoil the moment love birds but we got cousins to go see and I want them to see you before you go and get all my hard work all sex mussed."

Magenta chuckled rolling her eyes taking her brother's arm as he offered it to her looking slightly confused but masking it well as they followed Collie out to the truck. Like a gentleman he opened the doors for them making them giggle but thank him as they climbed in. After a 20 minute drive, and Collie getting frustrated with trying to drive in heels kicking them off, they arrived at the studio. 

Collie parked the truck and put her heels back on before jumping out waiting as Riff helped Magenta out. Once everyone was out they followed Collie to the only door in sight but as they walked in and found themselves on the sidelines of a huge set a man in a security uniform came over. The siblings shifted a little nervous but Collie didn't seem worried as he looked down at her.

"What are you three doing back here no audience members on set."

Collie swallowed a little thickly but forced her words out.

"We came to see nurse Laura Ansalong, I'm her cousin."

The man looked unconvinced making worry bubble in the groupie's stomach as he crossed his arms.

"That's out of the question she's filming at the moment, no visitors allowed during filming."

Disappointment washed through Collie until the sound of footsteps drew their attention.

"It's alright Vance their with me, she really is my cousin."

Collie and Magenta smiled as Laura came over now wearing a jade green uniform dress that had a skirt short enough she'd flash her underwear anytime she bent over. Vance opened his mouth to argue but gave up shaking his head walking away. When he was gone Laura smiled at the trio and hugged Collie.

"I'm glad you guys could come by, Nation and Cosmo are looking forward to meeting you Collie they already know your friends."

Laura smiled warmly at Magenta and Riff whose blue eyes had widened with hearing the names making his sister smile.

"Come on they're waiting in the dining area set, we just finished filming an episode."

Taking Collie's hand she led them around the side of the set waving to the man behind a coffee cart as they passed. After walking through what seemed like an endless maze of padded white walls Laura pushed open a set of nearly hidden padded doors to reveal a large dining table with 6 chairs set up around it occupying the two near the head of the table was a pair that made Collie blink then look back at Magenta who was smiling widely holding her brother's arm.

"Found them, Vance wasn't letting them in."

Hearing Laura speak the pair at the table looked up from the folders they'd been looking over and looked at the three arrivals. The second Nation and Magenta's eyes met they both left their places and hugged each other.

"It has been too long Nation! I've missed you!"

Nation chuckled holding Magenta at arms length looking her over as Cosmo and Riff joined them shaking hands.

"I'd say it has. Still got your accent I see."

Magenta laughed shaking her head.

"You've lost yours! Lucky you, four years we've been here and mine won't go away!"

Nation chuckled again before looking at Riff smiling softly taking in his tired form.

"Oh Riff Raff you look worked to the bone! And your beautiful hair."

"It's good to see you too Natty."

Riff gave her a small smile hugging her as she hugged him but it wasn't without hearing a low growl from Cosmo. Nation broke the hug and lightly swatted her brother's arm.

"Stop it Cosmo it's only Riff!"

She sighed gesturing to the table.

"Go ahead and sit down Laura and I were just going to finish making dinner, I hope pasta puttanesca is okay with everyone?"

The siblings nodded while Laura and Collie giggled in unison making Nation look at them.

"Bless you."

The words came out of both girls' mouths at once making them laugh harder. Cosmo and Riff rolled their eyes each mumbling something about childish while Nation and Magenta smiled at their friends before Laura stopped laughing grabbing Collie's hand and pulling her over to the group making the groupie blush slightly at being put in the center of attention.

"Mac and Nat this is my little cousin Columbia the one I always talk to Carol about!"

Collie smiled meekly waving unable to find her voice right then. Nation leered at Laura as did Cosmo before her green eyes turned soft as she smiled at Collie.

"It's nice to finally meet you Columbia, Laura and Carol tell us all about you. I'm Nation McKinley and this is my brother and husband Cosmo McKinley."

Collie relaxed greeting them both before sitting in the chair across from the one Laura would take watching as Nation and Laura went to the kitchen. The room was quite apart from Riff and Cosmo catching up as Magenta gave her a small smile.

"I didn't tell you Cosmo and Nation got married before they left did I?"

Collie shook her head looking down the table as Riff told Cosmo about the experiment Frank had him doing making the other man wrinkle his nose in disgust. Magenta followed her eyes and sighed.

"Cosmo and Nation hate Frank about as much as Riff and I do that's partly why they left."

"Not telling secrets are you Genta?"

The girls looked up now aware Nation and Laura had come back into the room holding plates of pasta. Laura set one in front of Collie than Magenta before taking her chair watching as Magenta leered at Nation as she sat down beside Cosmo smirking. Dinner was nice as everyone caught up and shared funny or embarrassing stories making each other laugh, it wasn't until the double doors opened that things quieted and everyone looked at the door to see a young man standing there looking at Laura.

"I need your help Laura, one of the patients got out again."

Laura groaned tossing her napkin onto her plate as she stood smiling apologetically.

"I'll be right back, no embarrassing stories while I'm gone!"

She pointed at Collie who smirked wickedly watching her go then turned her eyes to Magenta as she spoke slightly confused.

"A lose patient?"

Nation nodded sipping her wine.

"They're part of the show, Dentonvale deals with mental health of people Bert sends us from Marriage Maze but Laura swears some of them are really nuts like the guy that acts like an animal when he escapes, drives her up the wall when he does at night she chased him down in her underwear one night she was so pissed."

The room laughed and the volume only increased as Laura came back in fixing her hair and dress, the young man walked in behind her with a sly smile giving everyone a clue to what had really happened. Laura growled sitting in her chair lightly kicking Collie under the table.

"I thought I said no embarrassing stories?"

Collie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do it Nation was the one saying how you chased down a patient in your underwear one night but now that you mention it that reminds me of a time when we were little oh Lu was maybe 8 and we were on the beach when this boy ran between us and destroyed our sandcastle I started to cry and I'll never forget Laura stood up grabbed the kid by his collar and called him a little piss ant fuckface then made him say he was sorry before kicking him in the ass as he walked away."

Laura smiled but blushed horribly joining in the laughing as the boy at her side stepped away half a step. Collie looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"So Laura who's the cutie beside you?"

Laura smirked before putting on a fake confused look.

"I already introduced you to Nation I don't know who else you're talkin' about."

The room laughed again, well not Cosmo he just leered at Laura making his sister give him a look. Laura shook her head taking the boy's hand.

"This is Ricky, he helps me take care of the patients and warms my bed at night, well maybe I warm his he was here before me."

Collie rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"So you're settling down then? Not going out and being the party animal our mothers always thought you'd be?"

Laura opened her mouth to speak but Nation beat her to it laughing.

"Oh please I've never seen someone able to drink so much in one sitting and still be sober enough to walk a straight line and curse like a sailor all the while."

Laura turned bright red covering her face with her hands.

"One time Nation! One time!"

Suddenly the buzzer on Laura's uniform buzzed making her jump but smile brightly as her blush faded and she stood up. Nation and Cosmo paid her no mind but the other three all looked at her confused.

"I'll be right back I've got to go pick something up!"

Without another word she left the room making Collie shake her head listening as Nation and Cosmo told them about going through medical school once they landed in England then moving all over to give help to lower class hospitals around the world. Nation was in the middle of describing their time in Germany when the doors opened and suddenly Collie was knocked out of her chair by a brown haired 13 year old girl hugging her crying.

Collie looked down at the girl attached to her and soaking the chest of her dress baffled for a moment until the girl raised her teary brown eyes and gave a small smile.

"Oh Collie it's you! Laura said you were here but I couldn't believe her but here you are! I've missed you so much!"

Collie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged her sister tight kissing her head many times gently shushing her as she cried clinging like a small child. Laura rolled her eyes taking her chair again.

"Being dramatic runs in their side of the family I think but then again it has been 4 years."

Collie carefully stood pulling Carol up with her wiping her eyes before facing Magenta and Riff.

"Carol these are my friends I live with them outside of town, this is Magenta and her brother Riff Raff."

Carol observed the siblings for a long second then walked over to Magenta smiling brightly offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Carol! Thank you for looking out for my sister!"

Magenta smiled taken by the girl and shook her hand.

"My pleasure little one, I enjoy your sister's company very much."

Carol's eyes widened at her accent for a second before she giggled then shook Riff's hand drawing a smile from him. After Carol greeted Nation with a hug and Cosmo with a cheeky grin and peck on the cheek things settled down with Carol perched in Collie's lap despite being too old to and eventually the inevitable question came out.

"So Collie how'd you end up living with Riff and Magenta outside of town?"

Collie looked at Laura blushing holding Carol closer.

"W-well after they told me Carol was being taken to a foster family in Texas I realized I couldn't stay in the house any longer, I couldn't afford it working at the pizzeria, so I packed up all my important stuff into my tap bag and walked out giving the key to the neighbors. I stayed in a ratty motel that night and began walking the next day when a pickup truck pulled up beside me."

She shook her head smiling faintly thinking of how easily Frank had charmed her into going with him.

"Frank smooth talked me into going with him to the castle and that's where I met Riffy and Genta for the first time, they didn't like me very much then but after about a week Genta and I became friends and Riff got used to me even if he did have to kick me out of places I shouldn't have been."

Riff rolled his eyes.

"You were poking around the lab was I supposed to let you get into something and hurt yourself?"

Collie shook her head.

"No I guess not. Anyway I've lived there with them and Frank for nearly 4 years. What about you, how long have you been in Denton?"

Laura thought for a moment then smiled.

"About 4 years, I came over before Nat and Mac did but I was only an intern for one of the other shows until Bert brought them over from Germany and Farley Flavors came up with this new show idea. Dentonvale we're basicly a prime time insane asylum. Nat here hated me from day one, locked me in one of cages one time, but we got used to each other now we are almost inseparable, Cosmo's still touchy but we get on well enough."

The doctors rolled their eyes but Nation smiled, finally Carol spoke up looking at Collie.

"Do you still dance Collie?"

Collie smiled nodding.

"All the time, back at the castle there's a huge ballroom with a jukebox, I practice in there all the time sometimes I even get Genta to dance with me she taught me how to do this really fun dance from where she used to live."

Nation looked a little worried as did Cosmo as they looked at their cousins across the table.

"You taught her the Time Warp? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

Magenta shook her head taking a sip of her wine.

"Harmless as can be so long as we are here. Collie when did the master want us back?"

Collie looked a little sad kissing Carol's head before nudging her to stand up as she did.

"10, it's probably getting close we should go."

Nation looked at her watch and sighed getting to her feet with the rest before she hugged Magenta and Riff kissing the earlier's forehead.

"Come back and see us when the tyrant lets you okay?"

Magenta nodded hugging back before hugging Cosmo. Collie hugged Laura then Carol holding her tight tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I'll see you around soon Carol, be good for Lu. I love you."

Carol held tightly to her not wanting to let go.

"I love you to Collie promise you'll come back I want to see you again."

Collie kissed her cheeks smiling meekly.

"I'll try darling, I'll try."

Carol reluctantly let her go watching as Nation led them back to the main stage then the door, she waited until they were in the truck to go back inside leaving the three feeling slightly sad. Collie sighed starting the truck and driving back to the castle, it was a long silent ride but once they arrived they slipped in careful not to wake Frank as they went to their rooms. Collie was sitting on her bed holding the picture again when Magenta came out of the bathroom.

"Maybe going tonight was a bad idea, god knows when Frank will let us leave again to go and see them."

Magenta went to her side and sat down pulling her close.

"No Collie it was a good thing you took us, we got to see the two people in this world and ours that understand me and Riff and you got to see your sister that's exactly what we all needed. Riff's got a plan and this visit made him all the more eager to get it set into action, we're going to get away from here and you'll be with Carol again I promise."

Collie managed a smile resting her head on Magenta's shoulder closing her eyes.

"How do you always manage to make me feel better when I'm at my lowest?"

Magenta chuckled and stood pulling her to her feet and leading her to the large four poster bed where she laid down pulling Collie with her and covering them with the blanket.

"What else are friends for? Besides I have to repay you for letting me see my favorite cousins. Now go to sleep I'm sure the master has a big day for us tomorrow and I won't listen to you whine you're tired."

Collie giggled but snuggled closer falling asleep in minutes making the domestic smile following closely behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: WARNING: this chapter is a bit violent and possibly out of character for everyone! I'm WARNING you all now there is a deal of violence in this chapter so read carefully!**_

 _ **Yay chapter 3! Sorry this one is taking so long to update I keep getting side lined or hooked up, it's not easy writing Riff Raff as himself and Cosmo as himself same with the girls, but I'll try and do better! This chapter took a bit of planning around one thought so I hope it's not horrible!**_

 **~Chapter 3~**

The next morning went by in a normal routine until around lunch time. Magenta was preparing lunch in the kitchen, Columbia was practicing her tap dancing in the ballroom to a record of a song called 'Do The Swim' by a young woman with a voice nearly as squeaky as her own named Little Nell (I had to! Go look it up it's a good song!). Even though Magenta didn't care for the song itself she found herself humming along to the song as it echoed from the ballroom. She was just about to take the plate of food to the groupie when the communicator on the wall beeped loudly making her brow furrow, no one had contacted them since they'd arrived seeing as Frank had told his mother not to so it was odd that it was going off.

Wiping her hands off on her apron she hurried to the device mounted into the wall and pulled the lever, if she didn't get it quickly it would begin sounding in the lab. For a long second there was nothing but static before to her surprise Laura's face appeared on the screen. The woman looked horrible, her eyes had dark circles under them, she looked as though she's stayed up all night and her face was void even the littlest bit of make-up.

"Laura? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Laura gave a nervous smile before it vanished and tears came to her eyes.

"I need to talk to Collie, please Magenta it's urgent and I don't have a lot of time on this device before Bert catches me."

Magenta thought about running to get Collie but was also worried about taking to long, thankfully the song on the record ended leaving Magenta enough time to yell.

"Columbia come to the kitchen! NOW!"

There was a small thud then the sound of rushing feet in tap shoes before the groupie burst in gasping for breath looking around until her eyes fell on the domestic and the image of her cousin. She swallowed and hurried to Magenta's side looking at Laura her brows furrowing worriedly.

"My god Laura you look like a bus ran you over, what's wrong?"

Laura took a shuddery breath running her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she'd had as long as she could remember, unable to look either woman in the eye.

"It's Carol. After you guys left I put her to bed in the open room but when I went to check on her before I went to bed an hour later she was gone! I don't know how she could have gotten out the windows don't open and even though the rooms are soundproof the floors make noise I should have heard her walk by! I've looked everywhere Cosmo and Nation even went around the studio looking but there's no sign of her."

Columbia clamped a hand over her mouth tears pricking her eyes before she removed her hand fighting sobs as she took a deep breath.

"Think Laura, where would she be going that she had to run away?"

Laura thought for a moment before her eyes widened and she lifted them to look at Columbia.

"You! She's trying to get to you! Oh now! She's out there by herself and to get from here to you she has to go through the bad part of Denton!"

Collie looked ready to sob but she held it together looking over her cousin who had began crying.

"It's all my fault I should have kept a better eye on her! I'm so sorry Collie!"

Collie shook her head.

"It's okay Laura, it's not your fault you didn't know. We'll find her I promise. I'm sure she's okay, she's smart she would know how to find somewhere safe to stay for the night. Can you, Nation and Cosmo leave the studio?"

Laura nodded looking over her shoulder panicked then relaxed as Nation came to her side looking just as tired.

"You guys look through the area closest to the studio, we will search the rest, she couldn't have gotten far. Everything's going to be okay Lulu."

Laura nodded giving a weak smile before ending the communication. Magenta looked at Collie as she covered her face with her hands trying to stop the panic in her chest and keep a level head, it made Magenta feel even worse for what she was about to tell the groupie.

"Collie how are we going to search from here to town the master has the truck."

Collie's head snapped around to look at her friend looking even more panicked.

"Frank left?! When?!"

Magenta thought a second.

"This morning while you were still asleep."

Collie but her lips before grabbing Magenta's hand pulling her to the door.

"My sister is out there somewhere and Frank is out there too if he gets his class on her he's going to be dead! I don't want her to suffer that or to be stuck here like we are! You can come with or stay here, either way I'm going!"

Magenta was about to say she'd go and help look until the front door suddenly opened and her voice vanished her green eyes widening.

"And where is it you think you are going Columbia?"

Collie growled as she heard Frank's voice but she didn't face him.

"Out."

She said bluntly clenching her fists at her sides. Frank said nothing for a long moment but she could hear his heels on the floor as he came closer. He reached out and she flinched waiting for him to strike her but he merely put his fingers under her chin and made her turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry my little pixie but it sounded like you just said you were going out. I don't remember giving you permission to leave the castle grounds."

His tone was like honey coated acid making her temper flare as she slapped his hand away poking a finger into his chest.

"You don't OWN me Frank! I can leave when I damn well please! My sister has gone missing and I'll be damned if you stop me from going out and finding her!"

Frank looked shocked for a long moment before he roughly grabbed her by her jaw leering into her eyes.

"You dare to speak to me like that?! After all I've done for you over the years?! I brought you in off the streets! Allowed you to live under my roof! To share my bed!"

Magenta could see Collie was past her boiling point but as she tried to step forward to grab her friend a set of hands grabbed her waist keeping her back. Looking over her should she found Riff looking on at the fight. Magenta was about to tell him to let her go when a loud SMACK filled the room, looking back at the pair Magenta found Collie with her hand raised and Frank's head snapped to the side a nice red spot forming on his cheek as tears rolled down Collie's cheeks.

"You didn't do anything for ME! You did it all for YOU so I would stay and be your plaything! Well I'm done with it! I'm through being used and tossed aside like a toy a child never wants! As far as I'm concerned any longer Frank you can go and-"

"Collie?"

A small voice made the groupie stop mid sentence and look at the door. Standing in the doorway with a bag over her shoulders stood Carol. Collie was frozen for a long moment, long enough Frank began to recover from the slap and growl at her, she moved to rush to Carol but Frank graves her first by her hair and held her back his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"You're not going anywhere without your punishment. No one speaks to me in such a manner and gets away with it!"

He turned her to face Riff and Magenta then shoved her at Riff who caught her out of instinct as she stumbled into him.

"Go lock her up in the lab. See to it she can't escape."

Riff gave Collie an apologetic look but hoisted her over his shoulder making her yelp and begin protesting trying to squirm away from him as he took her down to the lab. Once they were gone Frank looked at the girl with had bravely stepped in the front door and was looking on rather angrily for a 13 year old.

"What are you doing to my sister?!"

Frank smiled a her, a very fake but charming smile expecting this young teen to swoon like her sister had, yet to his displeasure she only leered at him clearly unaffected. Giving up he dropped the smile and went to stand before her crossing his arms.

"Giving her the punishment she deserves, if you don't want the same I suggest you leave now little girl. This is not a place for children like you."

Carol growled watching his hand as he reached for her arm to force her out, just before he grabbed her she kicked him hard between the legs then ran to Magenta grabbing her hand looking up at her pleadingly.

"Where did he take Collie?! Please Magenta help me!"

Magenta looked into the girls begging eyes then at Frank kneeling on the floor holding his groin, she was going to get in so much trouble for this but at that point it didn't matter. She held tight to Carol's hand and ran with her to the lab slamming the gate on the lift shut as soon as they were out and putting a jam on it so it couldn't be opened. Carol looked around the pink room for her sister tears streaming down her cheeks when she didn't see her.

"Where is she?!"

Magenta grabbed the girl's hand hearing the lift be recalled and ran to the freezer hiring the button hard enough it could have broke. The door fell open and she pushed Carol inside.

"Behind that panel there is a hidden door, follow it all the way to the end. Don't stop and don't turn back no matter what you hear. I will come for you when it is safe."

Carol began to protest but Magenta looked at the lift and pressed the button for the freezer to close. It had shut just as the lift arrived with a livid Frank inside. She stood her ground as he undid the jam in the gate and stomped up to her grabbing her jaw like he had Collie.

"Where is that brat?!"

Magenta said noting earning her a slap across the face hard enough she fell to the floor her lip dripping blood.

"Where is she?!"

Magenta looked up at him and narrowed her green eyes.

"Fuck off."

Frank stared at her for a long second before his eyes became a light with rage and he grabbed her by the hair forcing her up. He then forced her to walk to the back of the room and through a royal purple curtain into a room filled with different devices for both pleasure and pain. Strapped to the wall by chains was Columbia still fighting her restraints as Riff turned his eyes to Frank as he pushed Magenta at him.

"You'll do better to teach that bitch you call a sister her place a Riff Raff, this episode of her's won't be tolerated and as punishment for the both of you you are to deliver her punishment."

Riff looked at Frank and if looks could kill then the prince would have fallen to the floor dead as dead could be. The handyman opens his mouth to say he wouldn't do it but Magenta put a hand on his chest and shook her head warning him not to. So it was with a horrid feeling he chained her to the wall beside Collie stepping back as Frank stepped forward looking at them a whip in his hand and an evil smile on his lips.

Carol had did as she was told by the domestic and followed the hidden hall all the way to the end which turned out to be a hidden bedroom of sorts. It was small with only a small bed in it, the only light came from a lamp sat on the center of the bed that she'd turned on. She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest listening to the deafening silence around her. As she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears memories of her father knocking Columbia around and hurting her flashed behind her closed lids making her cry harder, she was beginning to regret ever leaving the tv studio because it had landed her sister in a situation where she would be hurt and she could guess the domestic that had helped her wasn't any better off.

She didn't know how long she sat there in the tiny room holding herself without a sound to tell her what was going on so when the sound of a door and footsteps hit her ears she scrambled under the bed turning out the lamp keep on as quiet as she could hoping it wasn't the man in the fishnets. After a few minutes the beam of a flash light shone into the room and past her before it came back and the door steps moved closer making her close her eyes.

"Don't hurt me please!"

There was silence for a long moment before a rough but gentle hand grabbed hers making her look up. Riff looked back at the terrified girl then blinked shocked when she scrambled out from under the bed and threw her arms around him thankful it wasn't Frank. Riff hesitated but after a moment wrapped his arm around her like he did Magenta when she was the girl's age holding her until she stopped shaking. He stood keeping a hold of her hand going to the door.

"Come along, your sister wants to make sure you're safe."

Carol followed close beside him down the hall until they came out of the freezer into the lab, there was no sign of Frank anywhere until a sound made her eyes dart to the room built into a corner of the room where the raven haired man appeared to be sleeping on a large bed. Riff gently tugged her hand making her follow him again all the way up to a door in a hallway on the second floor. He slipped his hand from her's and opened the door letting it fall open, as it did the two women sitting on a large four poster bed looked up. Both had bleeding lips and red cheeks, Collie didn't have a shirt on but her whole upper body was wrapped in bandages as were her wrists. Magenta looked a little better off she only had a bandage on her right upper arm and winced when she moved her back to much.

Carol began crying and ran to her sister falling to her knees so her head landed in the groupie's lap. Collie gently stroked her hair shushing her softly.

"It's okay Carol. You're not hurt are you?"

Carol shook her head sniffling as she looked up then at Magenta.

"She hid me in a secret room behind the freezer. What did he do to you Collie?"

Collie shook her head before bending down and kissing her forehead ignoring the screaming pain in her back.

"Don't worry about me as long as you're okay. You can't stay here Carol you need to go back to Laura."

Carol shook her head.

"No I want to stay with you!"

Collie looked at Magenta then Riff who gave a slight nod making her look back at Carol.

"You can't Carol because we are leaving, and where you are going you can't come."

Carol whimpered holding tight to her hands.

"Why can't I go?! I don't want to leave you! I don't want to be apart anymore!"

Collie took a deep breath before pulling her into a tight hug. With Carol distracted Riff slipped from the room and managed to get ahold of Cosmo and Nation on the communicator. As soon as Cosmo answered he could tell something was up by the look in his cousin's blue eyes.

"What's happened?"

Riff said nothing for a long moment before standing a little straighter looking his cousin in the eye.

"He's dead."

 _ **A/N: I know short chapter and it's not following the Rocky Horror events at all but I wanted it that way. This chapter was short because I wanted to leave it on a "dramatic note" so don't be to mad. I'll try and update again as soon as I can but it's very late and I'm tired so I'll see you all later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I know the last chapter was rather violent and most likely out of Frank's character but I imagine he has no temper control (in this story at least it seemed to be the only one I can write a mean Frank. In the rest he's more rude than mean) so when Collie starts talking back he'd lose what little temper he had. At any rate that's over and done here's the new chapter please enjoy.**

 **~Chapter 4~**

"He's dead."

It took Cosmo a moment to process his cousin's words but as soon as he did he looked beside him at Nation before back at Riff.

"What do you mean he's dead? How did you kill him?"

Riff hesitated another long moment before answering.

"An anti-matter ray, I have been working on it for some time. We are going back to Transylvania as soon as we can."

Nation shook her head.

"You can't just kill the prince of Transexual and expect to go back like nothing happened, the old queen will have your heads on a silver platter. Besides we still haven't found Carol and Laura is starting to freak out worse than before."

There was a sound from behind that made Riff turn around to find Collie now dressed in her pajamas holding Carol's hand. He looked back at the screen.

"She is here, she found her way to the castle but she can't stay."

Cosmos and Nation shared a look of relief mixed worry.

"She's going to want to stay with Columbia you mean to tell us you're taking her with you? The queen will never allow it! She'd be taken away and forced to be a sex slave!"

Columbia heard the worry in Nations voice and looked at Carol before letting go of her hand going to Riff's side.

"Tell Laura I'll bring Carol over soon, I need to talk with Riff and Genta."

The siblings on the screen looked at each other than nodded.

"We will discuss this further when you come by."

Riff nodded then ended the communication turning to look at Collie finding Magenta was now standing with Carol.

"She's right Riff, we cannot just kill Frank then go back, we would be executed on the spot and Collie would be taken away."

Riff looked between the girls heaving a sigh.

"I'm well aware of that fact sister but where else are we supposed to go? We cannot stay here."

Magenta and Collie shared a look.

"And why can't we? I mean I know you and Genta hate being here on earth but-"

Collie was cut off by Riff's hand being clamped over her mouth making her growl as he looked at Carol then push his hand away.

"She knows Riff, Nation told her stories of Transexual and Cosmo told her about Asexual. Back to my point, I know you two don't like it here but it's only been 4 years if you go back now and try to make up some story about how Frank drew the wrong attention to himself they'd never believe it. If you wait just a few more years than enough time will have passed to make it believable."

Riff shook his head.

"How would you understand? If we linger here longer without Frank alive the more suspicious things will become, they will wonder why we didn't tell the old queen at once her son was dead."

He looked at Magenta expecting her to agree but his jaw nearly dropped when his own sister stepped closer to Collie wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"She's right brother. If we go back now they will be far more suspicious of how he'd attracted the wrong attention so quickly. I want to go home as much as you do but we can't afford to go so soon. We will put his body in the freezer so it will keep until we need it. What is waiting for us back there any longer? Mother and father turning their backs on us? Fuschia refusing to speak to either of us in public? Hiding out at Aunt Pat and Uncle Richard's when no one will let us stay with them? Nation and Cosmo are here and they've done fine on earth and they still support us and love us."

Riff felt his will crumble as his sister used her unique way of pointing out the things that were most true and more than a little harsh. He looked into her eyes holding her gaze.

"Is this what you want? To stay here rather than our beautiful moon drenched shores?"

Magenta nodded removing herself from Collie and going to him placing her hands on his chest.

"I miss our home but it's too risky to go now and so I will wait just a little longer."

Riff wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her forehead.

"Very well we shall stay."

A sudden cheer made them all look at Carol who was smiling brightly despite all that had gone on before.

"That means I don't have to go back to Laura! I can stay here with you Collie!"

Collie but her lip kneeling down to her sister's height.

"No Carol. You still have to go back to Laura, things will be rough here until we can establish stable funds and I'd rather you not go through that when Laura and the Anderson's can offer you what you need."

Carol's smile vanished and was replaced by tears that made Collie start to waver in her choice to send the girl back to their cousin until Magenta appeared at her side and put a hand on her shoulder careful to mind the bandages there. Collie sighed standing up.

"Come on let's get your things, I told Nation that I'd bring you back."

Carol sniffled but hung onto her arm following her to the door.

"Are you okay to drive to the studio alone?"

Collie looked back at Magenta and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll get us something to eat on the way."

Magenta was about to protest but Collie had already pulled the truck keys from where Frank had hidden them. Magenta went back to her brother resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed.

"Tonight didn't go as we planned, she wasn't supposed to get mixed up in it."

Riff wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I know my darling sister but how else were we going to get him riled up so quickly? She will heal and move on from it,"

He paused lifting her wrist to his lips where he lightly kissed the bandaged wound he'd caused.

"We all will."

Magenta gave a small smile standing on tiptoe kissing him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her returning the kiss making her purr softly against his lips. After getting Carol's bag Collie led her sister out to the truck and helped her in before getting in wincing and gasping as the movements tugged at her wounds. As they were driving the road to town Carol noticed her sister avoiding touching the back of the seat at all and hissing in pain when it did touch.

"What happened Collie? What did he do to you?"

Collie kept her eyes on the road as they entered town.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about. I'm just glad it was me and not you. Now promise me you won't run away from Laura like that again you scared her half to death, she called crying and had been up all night looking for you. Please Carol promise me."

Carol was quiet for a long minute before nodding.

"I promise I won't sneak away again but only if you promise I can come and see you!"

Collie parked the truck outside the studio and turned off the engine watching as the doors flung open and Laura ran out.

"I'll come and see you Carol I promise but I want you to stay away from the castle even if Frank isn't around anymore."

Carol nodded and hugged her neck begging careful of the bandages before getting out of the truck going to Laura who hugged her close crying. Collie got out of the car not particularly caring who saw her in her pajamas, they covered her bandages and bruises, and went to the pair giving Laura a small smile.

"I've made her promise never to run off like that again."

Laura released Carol and hugged Collie releasing her just as fast when she cried out in pain.

"Collie? What's wrong?!"

Collie shook her head trying not to move her back until the pain faded.

"It's nothing."

Laura grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside with Carol following closely at her side. She led them all the way back to the Dentonvale set then through a door that led into an office. Behind the black top desk sat Nation filling out papers, she hadn't even glanced up when they entered.

"Nat."

Nation quickly signed the paper she was on then looked up first at Laura then Carol before they locked on Collie and became worried as she started to stand.

"He didn't. God please tell me he didn't."

Collie found herself unable to look Nation in the eye as she tried to ignore the warm wetness slowly trickling from one of her wounds. Without waiting for an answer Nation forced her to sit backwards in the chair and lifted up her shirt to reveal the blood spotted bandages. She quickly cut them away with the scissors on her desk and as the bandages fell away she dropped the scissors to the floor. There across Collie's back in every direction were whip marks, some were bleeding others were only welts but in the center of her back was a symbol that looked like the Transexual flag symbol only the lightning bolt was striking from the wrong side of the circle and it was burnt into her skin like a branding mark.

Laura looked at the marks then to Nation.

"What does it mean?"

Nation swallowed before closing her eyes.

"It's an exile mark, anyone banned from Transexual if forced to have this mark burned into their skin then to leave the galaxy, but here it's just a way for someone like Frank to tell any other Transylvanian being that the person bearing the mark is considered a traitor. Laura can you go get the bandages from the supply cupboard?"

Laura nodded and quickly left the room leaving Collie to think over what Nation had just said until the older woman kneeled into her line of sight a worried look filling her green eyes.

"Did he give anyone else that mark?"

Collie shook her head.

"He only punished me for basically telling him off then slapping him. I guess Genta helped Carol hide after she demanded to know where I was being taken-"

"She took me to a pink tiled room then to a huge freezer and told me to go through the hidden door, I didn't see what happened after Frank came down the lift cause she closed the freezer."

Collie nodded closing her eyes.

"He brought her to the area reserved for punishments and had Riff punish her, she got out a lot easier than I did."

She winced as Nation gently cleaned the wounds then bandaged them back up with the bandages Laura brought. Once that was done Nation let her get up and crossed her arms over her chest leaning on the desk.

"Are they still going back to Transexual?"

Collie gave a small smile putting her pajama shirt back on right.

"No I convinced them to stay here awhile longer saying 4 years wasn't long enough to make the queen believe Frank attracted the wrong attention to himself."

Nation seemed to relax before glancing at Laura.

"If you all need any help don't be afraid to ask, we will do what we can be sure to tell my cousins that, they can be the most stubborn people I know sometimes."

Collie chuckled, even if her heart wasn't in it.

"Believe me I know, Genta can be stubborn as a mule some days. I'll let them know thanks."

She went to Laura and Carol kissing both their cheeks.

"I'll see you two soon. Thanks for keeping an eye on her Laura, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

Laura gave a small smile and nodded.

"I will. Be careful going back Collie, don't push yourself too much."

Collie nodded then after hugging Carol left the studio driving to the only restaurant open on a Sunday and went inside once again not caring about her pajamas. As she walked in a bell sounded over the door alerting the only other person in the building. A young man that had a slight Elvis look about him dressed in a black band shirt, faded and ripped blue jeans and black leather boots looked up at her, his blue eyes catching her tired brown ones making him give a slight smile.

"Well hello there, somethin' I can help ya with?"

Collie gave him a small smile.

"Two large pizza's one pepperoni on garlic crust and a cheese on regular crust please."

The man blinked then cracked a smile that made her heart beat a little faster as he wrote it on a ticket.

"You must be a regular here you know the menu so well."

Collie surprised herself and giggled shaking her head.

"I used to work here a few years back."

The man nodded handing the ticket back to the kitchen before leaning on the counter still smiling at her.

"I don't remember you being here when I started, I'd remember a beautiful face like yours. I'm Eddie by the way."

Collie giggled again when he winked at her, he had an air about him that drew her in but not in the way Frank had, no this seemed easier, gentler.

"Oh it was four years ago, when it was the Pizza Shack and that old guy owned it. I'm Columbia but everyone calls me Collie."

Eddie smiled looking her over before taking the pizza boxes out of the window as they were passed through. Setting them on the counter he quickly scrawled a phone number on the lid of the top one.

"Give me a call some time baby."

Collie smiled taking the money she'd brought out of the pocket of her pajamas.

"How much do I owe you?"

Eddie shook his head giving her another heart melting crooked smile.

"Nah they're on the house for someone cute as you."

Collie blushed wildly and giggled. After a few more minutes of shameless flirting Collie desired it was time she got back to the castle and left. As she got back to the castle she went to the dining room setting the boxes down running her fingers over the quickly written number thinking of the boy who'd wrote it, suddenly it seemed Frank didn't matter neither did the way he had abused her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so the last chapter I had Collie rather beat up and it made me kinda sad to do it but I wanted to give her a ray of hope so that's where Eddie came in, part of this chapter is also a slight embodiment of the 'everyone has scars it just takes the right person to accept them' line. Things will look up from here for the time being so please enjoy. Also a huge thank you to those who have reviewed! I wish you had accounts so I could thank you personally for your support but do know it is appreciated greatly!**

 **~Chapter 5~**

Nearly a year had passed since that fateful night at the Frankenstein place and the trio had settled into a smooth routine. Collie had been able to get a job at the tv studio helping with make-up and wardrobe. Even if she only worked a couple days a week she made enough to keep the three house residents on their feet. Magenta and Riff busied themselves with fixing up the castle or in Riff's case spending time in the lab doing the work and experiments Frank had never allowed, but he never ignored his sister for his work. Eddie had become a regular face in the house often staying with Collie for many nights then returning back to Denton for the rest of the week.

It was around 8 in the morning and Collie was standing in front of the full body mirror after a shower looking herself over. She had stopped dying her hair so it was now mousy brown and had grown to touch her shoulders, she wore less makeup now mostly favoring a little blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick. Her back had healed amazingly, thanks to an ointment Magenta had given her the whip marks hadn't left scars but sadly it wouldn't heal the mark burnt into her skin. Collie had worried about what Eddie would think when he'd seen the mark for the first time but to her surprise he couldn't have cared less about it.

Turning back around so she was looking at herself from the side she looked at her stomach, it wasn't much bigger than normal but there was something different, she definitely wasn't as thin as before. She ran her fingers over her skin thinking carefully, they had been eating pizza a great deal (it turns out her Transylvanian housemates really liked cheese pizza) so maybe she was just gaining a little weight.

She shook her head before getting dressed hearing Magenta come into the bedroom.

"Collie I'm going to make a trip to town want to come?"

Collie looked over her shoulder as the other woman opened the door.

"Yeah I'll go, I need more…."

She trailed off making Magenta raise an eyebrow at her watching until the girl's face turned three different shades of green before she turned and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Magenta went to her friend's side holding her hair out of the way in one hand while the other rubbed her back. After a few minutes Collie was able to stop being sick and worked to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Collie?"

It took Collie a moment to nod.

"Yeah, just a bad spell but it's over now."

She stood up as Magenta did but as soon as she was up her knees gave making Magenta catch her looking at her worried.

"Maybe you should lay down."

Collie nodded and with Magenta's help laid down on her bed closing her eyes as her stomach turned cart wheels. Magenta bit her lip before taking a step away from the bed.

"You stay put and I'll go get you something to settle your stomach."

She waited for an answer but Collie had fallen asleep making her sigh and hurry from the room. She quickly made her way to the communicator in the lab, thankfully her brother was more occupied fixing the sink in the kitchen, and placed a call to Nation. After a long few minutes Nation answered her brow furrowing as she looked at her cousin.

"Magenta is something wrong? It's not like you to call so early."

Magenta shook her head but looked beside herself.

"I just needed to ask you something."

Nation relaxed a little and smiled.

"Alright I'll try to answer."

Magenta thought her words over carefully before taking a deep breath.

"How do you know when someone is pregnant?"

Nation didn't say anything for a long moment before shaking her head.

"There are a few ways, why? You're not thinking you are, are you?"

Magenta quickly shook her head.

"No! Oh heavens no! It's Collie, she was fine last night but I went to talk to her a little while ago and she seemed fine but out of nowhere she turned green in the face and got sick. I helped her to bed and she fell asleep almost as soon as she was laid down."

Nation sighed in slight relief before thinking over what she was being told.

"Well has she put on any unnecessary weight or missed her menstrual cycle?"

Magenta thought carefully, she had heard Collie complaining about her favorite sleeper not fitting anymore even though she couldn't have gained more than a couple pounds.

"She's put on a little weight but we haven't been eating healthy either. She was complaining a few weeks ago about her breasts hurting but she just said it happened from time to time with her period, I don't know if she's missed it or not."

Nation nodded with a small smile.

"Have her take a pregnancy test but to me it sounds like she maybe. Of course I could be wrong."

There was the sound of a buzzer that made her look over her shoulder.

"I've got to run Genta they're about to start the show. I'll talk to you later."

Magenta said her goodbye just before the communication was ended leaving her to think for a long moment then leave the lab to check on Collie. Collie was still sleeping in the bed snoring slightly, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed the other by her head, she gave a slight smile and covered her friend with the blanket before quietly left the room making the trip into town alone.

The first place she stopped was the drug store where she grabbed three different types of boxes labeled 'pregnancy test' like her cousin had said along with a couple tubes of the baby pink lipstick Collie loved. After the drug store trip she went to the grocery store and got things she'd need to make supper before returning to the castle. After putting away the groceries she grabbed the drug store bag and headed up to Collie's room, shortly after claiming their freedom Magenta and Riff had moved into Frank's old chambers giving Collie the old room all to herself, she opened the door to find the room empty.

Feeling a little worried Magenta checked the bathroom and a few other rooms on the second floor before going back down to the ballroom. As she drew closer she could hear a record player quietly playing Collie's coveted Little Nell record but the normal tapping she practiced to the bouncing swimming song was absent. Finally she opened the doors and found Collie lounging in Frank's throne with her legs draped over one arm, her bare feet tapping lightly at the air to the music, her eyes were closed and her head leaned against the back of the throne.

Magenta smiled softly and went to the record player carefully turning it off, so as not to damage the record, before sitting on the step in front of the throne waiting for her friend to realize she was there. Collie didn't open her eyes but got a sour look on her face as her feet stopped moving.

"Come on Riffy I can barely hear it! If you could hear it from the lab that's your fault!"

Magenta rolled her eyes but chuckled. Her brother hates it when Collie played her records to loud and often snapped at her about it. Hearing the feminine chuckle Collie opened one eye and cracked a smile.

"Oh it's you, I thought your darling brother came up to tell that I was being too loud again, anyway what's up Genta?"

Magenta handed her the bag deciding not to tell her about the tests. Collie took the bag and pulled out the three lipstick tubes smiling at the varying baby pink colors.

"Thanks Genta I was running low on my last tube! Hmm what are these?"

She set the lipsticks in her lap then took out one of the pregnancy tests looking it over with a raised brow.

"What the?"

Suddenly her brown eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth making Magenta start to stand slightly worried she was going to be sick again.

"Collie are you okay?"

Collie didn't answer for a long moment before she swung her legs around to sit properly in the throne letting the lipsticks roll to the floor as she hid her face in her hands.

"How could I have been so stupid? The weight gain, my chest hurting, spotting but not bleeding for two damned months."

Magenta got to her feet and stepped over the spilled tubes to put her hands on her friend's shoulders before kneeling in front of her unsure what to say (because honestly she didn't know what half of what her friend said ment).

"Oh Genta what am I going to do? I'm 23 years old with no steady job or knowledge of how to take care of a baby, I'm not even married for god's sake! Oh no….what am I going to tell Eddie?"

Magenta moved her hands from the girl's shoulders to place one on her knee the other under her chin making her look up at her.

"You tell him the truth, if he loves you he'll be happy and help you. As for the rest Riff and I will help you, you helped raise Carol didn't you? It's the same idea except it will be your baby now. And Laura will want to help weather you ask her to or not."

Collie sniffled but gave a small smile until the doors opening made them look away from each other to find Riff in the doorway holding two thin necklace chains in his hand.

"Who says she has to keep it."

Collie whimpered at the words and broke into sobs making Magenta leer at her brother so he swallowed thickly and murmured an apology approaching them cautiously while holding out the chains to his sister.

"Cosmo sent these for the both of you, a little something he has been working on."

Magenta took the necklaces looking them over. One chain was sleek silver with a semi translucent grass green crystal hanging from it. The other was gold and had a similar crystal on it only this crystal was a little deeper in color, more like an emerald green. She raised an eyebrow looking at her brother as he took a silver chain from his pocket showing her a sapphire blue crystal.

"Portable communicators that can connect to any monitor communicator or other portable ones. He, Nation and Laura have ones that look like watches they wear."

Magenta nodded holding out the necklaces to Collie to let her pick which she wanted. Collie had calmed herself down enough to look at the crystals before picking the grass green one holding it in her hand.

"It's such a beautiful color."

Magenta gave a soft smile putting her's on then helping Collie.

"It's Transinite, a commonly mined crystal on Transexual, we use them for a lot of things but mostly they make good communicating devices."

Collie nodded once looking at Magenta's crystal then Riff's her brow furrowing.

"How come Riff's is blue and ours are green?"

"Because males wear blue Transinte crystals on our planet while females wear green ones, its ancient tradition. The shades represent class, the darker the color the higher the class so most royals will have black crystals since they are rarer, the most common ones are clear or faintly tinted blue or green and are given to the lowest class of our planet."

Collie reached out and gently took Magenta's emerald green crystal in her fingers looking it over.

"You guys couldn't have been bad off then look how dark Genta's is."

Magenta smiled rolling her eyes.

"Nation's is darker since she's older, her's nearly matches her eyes."

Collie looked surprised remembering how deep green Nation's eyes were.

"Woh so you guys aren't far from elite class then?"

Riff rolled his eyes at how fast the groupie was distracted when she had been sobbing minutes before about being pregnant.

"Our mother worked in the castle and was a favorite to the queen our father was a guard member so we lived rather fine lives. Nation and Cosmo were the same only aunt Pat was the queen's personal servant but Richard was a middle class citizen making Cosmo's crystal a rather pale blue whereas Nation's is deeply colored."

Collie nodded like she understood but Magenta could see there were a few things that didn't make sense to her human friend. Before she could explain more the doorbell rang and Collie went ridged like a scared cat.

"If it's Eddie I'm sick!"

Before Magenta could say anything Collie had dashed from the room to who knows where, the girl had been able to locate many hidden hiding places around the castle including Riff's favored one in the attic that he'd kicked her out if. With a sigh Magenta tucked her crystal into her dress and quickly kissed her brother before going to get the door. She opened it her normal reminder to Eddie that he didn't need to ring the doorbell ready on her lips until she seen it wasn't Eddie on the doorstep but Laura and Carol, the earlier wearing a large smile.

"Laura, Carol? What brings you both here? Collie just uh ran off to a hiding place you'll have to find her."

Carol looked at Laura who nodded letting her go search for her sister.

"She wanted to see Collie since she didn't work today and I came on Nation's part since she couldn't leave the studio, Cosmo wouldn't let her."

She rolled her eyes making her unable to see how her words made worry cross Magenta's face, she had talked to her cousin just hours ago and nothing seemed wrong then. Laura finally seen the worry in Magenta's eyes and waved her hands.

"Oh no no no no! Don't get the wrong idea! Everything's fine, she's okay Cosmo just doesn't want her goin' too far from where he can keep an eye on her right now."

Magenta opened her mouth to say something but the voice that sounded wasn't her's.

"What's the matter with her that Cosmo won't let her out of his sight? He hasn't done that since they were children or when she's sick."

Laura looked at the siblings and bit her lip.

"Maybe you two should sit down, this might surprise you."

The siblings shared a look but lead her to the dining room where she sat with Riff while Magenta quickly made some tea bringing it out in three cups. In the silence they could hear Carol running around still looking for Collie who was still hiding in one of her newly discovered places. Once the tea was passed out Magenta sat down beside her brother and they both looked at Laura who had regained her smile.

"Well you know that Nation has a condition that makes having children super hard for her right?"

Riff nodded.

"Yes she was told when she was 16 that her condition wouldn't keep her from getting pregnant but would make carrying to term near impossible. On Transexual they could have given her a medication once she was pregnant to keep that from happening but she refused."

Laura nodded.

"Exactly well after Magenta called her this morning it flipped something in her head and she realized she'd had some signs of pregnancy so she took a test and she's pregnant!"

For a long moment neither Riff or Magenta said anything then they both smiled.

"That's wonderful news! Natty has always wanted to be a mother! She'll be an amazing mom and Cossy will be a great father!"

Laura laughed at the nicknames Magenta used for the pair.

"If Cosmo heard you call him that he'd give you a death glare Magenta."

Magenta rolled her eyes still smiling.

"He always did. Oh Riff isn't this great?!"

Riff nodded a small smile on his lips as he looked at Laura.

"Give them our regards when you go back."

Laura nodded taking a drink of her tea.

"I will, Nation said she'd call you later to see how the new communicators are working."

Carol came into the room looking discouraged as she plopped into the chair beside Laura crossing her arms, for being 14 years old she acted a little childish but then again her older sister was 23 and was hiding who knows where from her boyfriend that wasn't even there.

"What's wrong honeybug?"

Carol cracked a smile at Laura's silly words before she went back to sulking.

"I can't find Collie anywhere! I checked her room, the ballroom, the lab-"

"You didn't touch anything in there did you?"

Carol looked at Riff and shook her head before continuing.

"She wasn't in any of the spare rooms or the kitchen or the back yard either."

Laura looked at Magenta raising her eyebrow.

"Why is she hiding anyway?"

Magenta got to her feet holding her hand out to Carol.

"Come on I have an idea where she maybe. I'll tell you when I get back you may want to be sitting down."

Laura nodded and watched as Magenta lead Carol upstairs and to a large pair of double doors at the end of the third floor, her and Riff's room. She let go of Carol's hand and pushed open the doors electing a squeak from the bed before the sound of covers moving sounded.

"Stop this Columbia it's only Carol and Laura!"

Collie heard her sister's name and poked her head from under the royal purple blanket on the bed and blushed.

"Oh."

She got out of the bed, fixing the covers, then went to the pair chuckling as Carol hugged her then whined when her stomach turned over again.

"Urg you two go on back down I'll be there in a second!"

Before either could reason Collie had dashed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and slammed the door making Magenta sigh and look at Carol.

"Come on she'll be down in a minute."

Carol looked unsure but followed Magenta back to the dining room where Laura seemed to be waiting on edge to hear what Magenta was going to say. After everyone was sat back down Magenta looked at Laura.

"The reason Collie was hiding was because she was afraid you guys were Eddie, she wants to avoid him at the moment."

Laura seemed to go from excited and happy to rigid and protective in the blink of an eye.

"What did he do to her? Why does she want to avoid him?"

Magenta shook her head.

"It's nothing like that, he never raises a hand against her in fact I think she'd have his head if he did, since Frank she doesn't let herself be pushed around by anyone. But the reason she wants to avoid him right now is because-"

"I'm pregnant and he has no idea."

All eyes turned to Collie as she came into the room and sat down across from Laura crossing her arms. Laura looked at her cousin unsure what to say or think for a long moment.

"Are you sure Collie?"

Collie nodded getting to her feet again and pulled up her shirt turning to the side showing off the very slight change.

"I'm sure, I keep getting sick here and there, I haven't had a solid period in two months just a little spotting, and my breasts are getting tender. I was 90% sure but I took one of the tests Genta brought me and it's positive."

Collie put her shirt down and sat back down biting her lip waiting for her cousin's reaction. Laura didn't respond for a long moment before she gave Collie a small smile.

"Congratulations Collie, I'm happy for you."

Collie looked a little confused, she was expecting a huge blow up and really long speech from her cousin not open acceptance.

"You mean you're okay with it? I mean I'm happy you're okay with it but I was expecting a lecture on how I'm not ready and how I should have been more careful."

Laura smiled softly.

"Collie you're 23 years old, you're not a teenager anymore and you're more responsible than people first think. After what happened that night Carol came here I think you'll be a wonderful mother, you're not a kid anymore and it's not like you'll be doing it alone either I'll help and I highly doubt Magenta would leave you hanging and this Eddie if he's a respectable man he will be there."

Collie smiled brightly before looking at Carol who seemed to be angry and on the verge of crying.

"Carol? What's wrong?"

Carol looked at her sister letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"You're going to have a baby so now I'll never see you you'll be to busy! It's not fair."

Laura and Collie shared a look before the later stood and went to her sister gently wiping away the tear.

"Hey now you know that isn't true, if anything I'm going to need your help too now, you're going to have a little niece or nephew and I'm counting on you to be a role model to it as it grows up. I'm not going to push you away just because I'm going to have a baby."

Carol was quiet for a long moment before she hugged Collie's neck.

"Promise?"

Collie held her close.

"I promise."

Carol smiled releasing her from the hug letting her sit back down. After talking awhile longer Laura and Carol headed back to the studio and Riff went back to the lab leaving the girls to go back to the ballroom where Collie switched her record back on and sat on the throne draping her legs over the arm while Magenta sat on the step in front of her.

"That's a weight off my chest, I was worried Laura would be mad at me for this, she's always looked out for me so I thought she'd freak out on me I'm just glad she didn't, and Nation is pregnant to they'll be born close together."

Magenta nodded with a small smile taking a cigarette from her apron then getting up and walking to the record player looking at the small pile of records beside it as she lit the cigarette.

"Now all that's left is to tell Eddie."

Collie nodded looking at the ceiling before looking back at her friend.

"Hey Genta last time I was at the studio I heard Nation say things were going south after an incident involving a couple they had on the shows and that they were saying Dentonvale won't be around much longer."

Magenta took a drag from her cigarette blowing out a white cloud of smoke as she changed the records.

"Yeah Laura was telling us about that, she said Cosmo is thinking of him and Nation quitting before Farley made some idea that would put her in danger but they'd have nowhere to go except maybe out of the country."

Collie thought a moment then smiled.

"What if they came here? We have the room and Cosmo can make sure she's okay through her pregnancy and with Riffy's help maybe they can make something to help her to term."

Magenta finished her cigarette and stubbed it out on the floor smiling.

"Collie has anyone told you that you have some great ideas? It would help a good deal having them here and it's less stress on Natty."

Collie smiled sitting properly in the throne as Magenta sat on the arm taking out her crystal communicator and pressed a hidden button. After a minute a hologram of Nation appeared like it would on the monitor. Nation smiled seeing Magenta and Collie.

"Good to see the communicators are working. Laura just told us the news Congratulations Columbia."

Collie smiled.

"Thanks Nation, congrats to you too."

Nation smiled brightly making Magenta relax the nerves about bringing up the subject of them moving into the castle evaporating a bit.

"Hey Natty is it true what Laura says, Dentonvale is falling through?"

Nation's smile dropped a little and she nodded.

"Yeah unfortunately it is. Farley said he'd keep the four of us on but Cosmo already said that we wouldn't, the last show is tomorrow then we all head back to Germany."

Magenta and Collie shared a look before Magenta looked back at her cousin.

"You guys don't have to go to Germany you can stay in Denton we know a place that has more than enough room for you, Cosmo, the baby, Laura and Ricky and Carol too when she visits."

Nation's brow furrowed.

"And where exactly is this place?"

Collie smiled brightly.

"You guys can come and live at the castle with us! There's plenty of rooms and Cosmo won't need to worry about you all the time, maybe he and Riff can even find a way to help you through your pregnancy."

Nation looked shocked for a long moment then smiled tears pricking her eyes.

"Really? You three would do that for us?"

Both girls nodded before Magenta spoke.

"You're family Natty we wouldn't dare turn you away same with Laura. Tell you what Collie and I will come get you after filming tomorrow and we can get you guys settled in."

A few tears slipped down Nation's cheeks as she nodded.

"I'll go tell Cosmo, thank you all so much."

The communication ended making the girls smile at each other before Collie thought for a moment.

"What's in that room beside mine?"

Magenta thought for a moment.

"It's empty as far as I remember just a couple bookshelves maybe, why?"

Collie jumped up smiling brightly.

"I'm going to turn it into a nursery!"

Magenta rolled her eyes but followed her friend up to the room cleaning supplies in hand. They were just finishing cleaning the room when Collie got the feeling of being watched making her look over her shoulder to find Eddie in the doorway.

"Eddie!"

She squealed happily and dropped her dust rag and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist used to her enthusiastic greetings by now.

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in. What are you two dames doing cleaning in here?"

Magenta and Collie shared a look before Magenta excused herself and Collie bit her lip stepping out of Eddie's hold looking at her feet. Eddie's brows knitted together as he gently tilted her chin up to look at him.

"What's the matter babe?"

Collie took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Eddie stayed quiet and let her take her time to get the words out. Swallowing thickly Collie opened her eyes and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Genta and I were cleaning out this room to turn it into a nursary."

Eddie didn't react for a long moment and when he spoke his voice was shaking slightly.

"A-are you sure?"

Collie nodded nerves building in her stomach, or was it sickness again, as she watched panic flit across Eddie's face.

"Yeah I'm mostly sure, I haven't had my period for about two months now and I took a test earlier it came out positive. Are you okay babe you look a little pale?"

Eddie leaned on the door frame shaking his head.

"Yeah it's just a lot to take in, two months really and you're just finding out?"

Collie nodded blushing a little.

"Yeah I mean I didn't know what to look for and I thought the spotting was just a really light period. It wasn't until the morning sickness kicked in today that Genta had the idea to ask Nation and get me a pregnancy test."

Eddie gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and put his hands on her hips kissing her forehead making her smile happy he seemed to be taking the news well.

"So you're happy about this?"

She turned her brown eyes up to look at him and he smiled again, it still wasn't in his eyes but she didn't notice, nodding.

"Yeah I'm happy babe. Is there anything I can help do?"

Collie smiled hugely and stood on tip toes kissing him before looking around at the room.

"I think we are done for today, after Laura and the others move in tomorrow she'll want to help pick colors and all that, I don't think we'll need much help until it comes to the crib."

Eddie only nodded making her sigh but smile taking his hand and leading him from the room for her own pausing hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Night Genta! Night Riffy!"

There was a low grumble then a giggle.

"Good night Collie."

Collie smiled knowing she'd caught them at something before she led Eddie into her room closing the door. She quickly changed into her pajamas and laid down beside him on the bed falling asleep almost at once.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay chapter 6! Once again thanks to the people who reviewed I love hearing from you and knowing you aren't hating this story completely! Before I get rambling let's move into the story and see the Frankenstein place become a little more homey shall we?**

 **~Chapter 6~**

After a few hours of peaceful sleep Collie's dreams shifted into a nightmare. She had just told Eddie she was pregnant but rather than reacting how he really had he'd turned around and walked away completely ignoring her as she followed trying to talk to him until they stood outside in pouring rain, she tried to follow him outside the gates but a pair of arms wrapped around her and kept her from doing so making her start sobbing and trying to get away as he started his motorcycle. The roar of the engine made her start awake gasping for breath as tears dampened her cheeks, the cold wetness from the rain vanished but the arms around her didn't making her look to see who was holding her. To her surprise it was Magenta and even in the dark she could tell the other woman was not happy as she leered at the window, lightning flashed outside illuminating the other woman's face making Collie flinch slightly seeing she was giving a death glare to the window.

"G-Genta what are you doing in here? Where's Eddie?"

Magenta looked down at her and at once her expression softened as she let her friend go so she could sit up but she didn't speak. The thunder rumbled outside and Collie's heart sank as the thing that woke her up became more and more real to her as tears washed down her cheeks again and she shook her head.

"No, no he didn't! He wouldn't!"

Magenta stayed silent but pulled her into a hug letting her sob on her shoulder as she rubbed her back finally speaking.

"If he isn't responsible enough to stay and own up to helping you raise this baby then you don't need someone like him in your lives. I'll help you as much as I can, I won't leave you on your own."

Collie managed a small thank you between sobs making Magenta gently rock her humming softly trying to calm her. Finally Collie cried herself to sleep and Magenta laid her back on the pillows before going to the window looking out through the thick curtains as it began to rain. She could faintly see the red dot of the motorcycle's tail light down the road before it vanished into the sheeting rain. Magenta stayed with Collie for the rest of the night until morning when she left to get dressed and make breakfast.

Collie woke up awhile later smelling bacon cooking and groaned as the scent made her stomach flip. She curled up in the bed trying to force the sickness away when she realized what had happened the night before, she'd woken from a nightmare of Eddie leaving her to find Magneta holding her giving a look that could kill the grim reaper to the window. Before she could even try to stop it biel rose in her throat making her jump from the bed to the bathroom where she was violently sick.

Once the spell passed she rinsed her mouth out and got dressed in a loose grey t-shirt and a pair of leggings before going down stairs to the kitchen. Magneta was just putting bacon on the last of three plates when Collie came in making her look away from her task to smile softly.

"Morning Collie."

"Morning Genta."

Collie leaned on the counter her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

"He really left didn't he?"

Magneta said nothing for a long moment as she poured a cup of coffee for her brother then sighed.

"Yeah he did, I could have killed him for it too. I heard the front door close just before the storm kicked up and hurried to see what was going on but by the time I got down to the second floor the motorbike started and I knew he was gone. I went to your room and found you tossing and turning from a nightmare and tried to wake you up but the bike's engine did that ."

Collie said nothing and didn't look up from the floor as a tear rolled down her cheek. Magenta set the plates aside and went to her gently wiping it away making her friend look up.

"You don't need that immature ass anyway, you've got me and Laura and Carol to look out for you no matter what."

This made Collie smile finally making Magenta nod then grab the plates again leading her to the dining room where she set the plates down.

"I should go get Riff up before we leave, go ahead and start eating."

Collie watched her leave before looking at her plate, eggs sunny side up, sausages bacon and toast that was a little burnt in the corners. Just smelling the bacon made her stomach churn so instead she nibbled at the toast and sipped her orange juice. When the siblings came down Riff looked half asleep still making her feel a little guilty, she knew Riff didn't sleep unless Magenta was with him, and Magenta gave her confused look seeing she'd only ate the toast.

"I didn't poison it Collie."

Collie shook her head looking at the other woman.

"It's not that Genta it's just even the smell of food right now makes me sick, toast was the only thing that didn't."

Magenta sat beside her brother and chuckled, normally the slightly burnt toast was the only part of the breakfast Collie wouldn't eat. After breakfast Riff went to check that the guest rooms were in order and the girls took the truck into town to the tv studio. They arrived in time to slip in the stage door and stand beside the bleachers the audience filled.

Looking at the stage they found the whole Dentonvale cast standing together with Nation saying that this was the last episode there would be of Dentonvale because the show was being dropped. The crowd had a mix of reactions, some cheered, some booed, other just sat there clapping and a few sat silently as the cast left the stage but not before Laura caught sight of the two of them and smiled gesturing for them to come back with them.

Sharing a look the pair snuck their way around the main set and caught up with the others quickly. Magenta smiled at Nation and hugged her kissing her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Natty! You'll be an amazing mother!"

Nation chuckled and hugged her back before watching her cousin release her then hug Cosmo who looked at a complete loss as to what to do making them all laugh. Laura looked at Collie and put an arm over her shoulders.

"So how'd everything go last night?"

Collie's smile fell at once making Laura become worried and turn to face her cousin both hands on her shoulders.

"Columbia what happened? Did he hurt you?"

Collie shook her head for a second then stopped and nodded before tears rolled down her cheeks like mini rivers as Laura hugged her close looking at Magenta who mouthed 'left her'. Laura gave a low growl and held Collie closer looking down at her.

"If he couldn't stick around and help you take care of this baby then he doesn't deserve to be in its life anyway. You don't need him you've got the rest of us."

Collie nodded slowly calming down until she finally stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and watched as Magenta, Cosmo and Ricky went to get the bags leaving just Nation, Laura and herself in the hall. Looking at Nation Collie could see she was slightly bigger than herself.

"How far along are you Nation?"

Nation smiled putting a hand on her stomach.

"Four months now, I'm due in August, what about you?"

Collie smiled putting a hand to her own stomach.

"Two months so I'll be due in October then."

Laura looked between the two and crossed her arms.

"Did you two secretly plan things this way or is it just some weird coincidence?"

That made all three of them laugh as the others came back with the bags. Laura took her stuff and helped carry the rest out to the truck setting them in the back before looking at the others.

"There's 6 of us, which three are sitting in back?"

The others looked at each other before Cosmo spoke up.

"Nation, Columbia and Magenta should ride in the cab the rest of us can sit in back."

Nation looked a little annoyed at her brother for speaking for her but didn't argue as she and Collie got in the cab with Magenta while the other three got in the back settling in. The drive back to the castle was filled with the girls in the cab discussing anything from what the nurseries would look like to names for the babies.

Once they arrived Riff was waiting on the steps making Magenta smile and go to him, he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead. Collie helped Laura with her things despite her cousin's objections.

"I can carry a suitcase Lu, I'm pregnant not dying, besides I want to show you to your room."

Laura sighed but followed her with Ricky close behind. Collie led them up to the second floor and to the room across from the nursery opening the door and stepping aside to let them in. The room's dark hardwood floors had been mopped and polished, the single bed had been changed to a queen sized bed with cream colored sheets and a maroon comforter, the dark wood headboard had carved flowers along it, the window had been freed from the boards that kept it shut and now had deep maroon hangings in front of it.

"The closet over there is big enough for you and Ricky, the other door is your bathroom it's got a soaking tub and double vanities. Across the hall is my room and the nursery Nation and Cosmo are one floor up with Riffy and Genta. The window has a nice view of the garden but sometimes the dogs start barking and you can hear them."

Laura smiled setting her suitcase on the bed then went back hugging her cousin.

"It's perfect but just to clarify, how many dogs?"

Collie thought for a moment.

"6 but don't try to go near them, they only like Genta and will bite anyone else if she's not around."

Laura looked a little nervous as her eyes looked around her.

"Collie I know you've looked at this place as home for the past 5 years but don't you think it's a little...unsafe?"

Collie put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, it's definitely safer than a padded wing with insane inmates. But at any rate I can see what you mean, there are still things that need to be made a little more child friendly but we have plenty of time I mean the kids will practically live in their nurseries, which have already been child proofed, until they can walk so it's not like it all has to be done right now."

Laura felt herself smile slightly before they both looked at Ricky as he forced the window open.

"I don't think we'll need to worry about the dogs Lu, their kennel is in the far corner of the yard there's still lots of room out there for kids."

Collie smirked making Laura roll her eyes before looping her arm through Collie's.

"Alright then how about a tour?"

Collie laughed shaking her head but led her cousin from the room deciding to start with the nursery.

"It's not much now but eventually we'll paint in here and get it set up, Genta had this real pretty shade of lavender picked out but I told her that a purple room wouldn't do if I have a boy, then she laughed at me it's like she knows something I don't."

She crossed her arms pouting slightly but looked confused when Laura hid a giggle behind her hand.

"What's so funny?! What do you all know that I don't?"

Laura opened her mouth to speak but the voice that responded wasn't her own.

"It's a Transylvanian ability that all girls have, from the time a woman is two months pregnant they themselves or any other female, no matter the age after 16, can tell the gender of the baby so long as the mother knows she's pregnant. I think the lavender would do wonderfully for your little girl Columbia."

Collie opened and closed her mouth a couple times but nothing came out as the information sunk in until she smiled brightly.

"A little girl! Well this will make shopping soooooo much easier!"

She paused as her mind shifted back to the new information and smiled at Nation.

"So you know what you and Mac are having?!"

Nation nodded smiling softly.

"A girl as well."

There was a groan from Ricky making them all face him as he crossed his arms leaning on the wall.

"That means me, Mac and Riff Raff will be the only guys in this hen house. Lu if you ever get pregnant I seriously hope it's a boy."

Collie laughed leaning on Laura who wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Then you'd all be screwed,"

"Yeah three pregnant women in one house wouldn't be fun for any of you besides someone has to be with Magenta in not being pregnant."

The cousins started laughing leaning on each other, even Nation was chuckling behind her hand in agreement. Once she was able to stop laughing Collie looked around.

"Where did those three get to anyway, I haven't seen them since we got here."

Laura nodded her agreement before all eyes looked at Nation who shrugged.

"Magenta helped me settle in then went off to the kitchen and the boys went who knows where."

Collie smiled clapping her hands.

"I bet I know, they probably went down to the lab. Hmm I should go give Genta a hand with lunch, she tends to burn food when she's trying to do too much at once."

She went to the door turning and smiling back at the others.

"Feel free to have a look around the castle, the lift can take you up stairs or down to the lab. Laura if you go in my room leave my stuff alone I know what a neat freak you are."

Laura blushed crossing her arms making the other chuckle as Collie slipped from the room and skipped down the stairs in an oddly happy mood compared to earlier. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the entry hall listening to see if she could hear Magenta in the kitchen but her eyes caught something sitting on the table near the lift. Looking around she bit her lip and snuck over looking around again before looking at the object, it was a little silver locket shaped like an oval, it was worn and clearly old judging by the scratches and dents in the metal and by the fact it wouldn't open no matter how she tried.

"What are you doing?"

Collie let out a shriek and spun around hiding the locket behind her back as she found Magenta standing a few feet away one hand on her hip while the other held a tray with two plates and cups.

"Nothing! Nation was just wondering where Cosmo went and I thought I heard the lift."

Magenta looked her over, she didn't believe the lie one bit but she couldn't come up with another reason Collie would be poking around the lift since she hadn't set foot in the lab for over a year.

"He and Riff are in the lab working on something, lunch is ready when you and the others want to eat I'm just going to take this down to the guys."

Collie nodded slowly moving away from the table being sure to keep the locket hidden as she climbed the stairs pausing out of view listening to the lift rattle down to the lab. Once the sound had stopped she continued up stairs holding the locket in her hand as she looked around for the others. Nation had gone back to her and Cosmo's room and was sleeping on the bed, Ricky had found the library and was seated on the dust covered couch looking through some equally dusty novel so that left Laura. With a groan Collie went to her room but was surprised to see Laura wasn't there so she began crossing the hall to her cousin's room only to pause and find Laura in the nursery standing in front of one of the walls a pencil in her hand.

Collie leaned on the doorframe and watched smiling as Laura drew onto the wall pausing to look at her work before adding things to it. Laura had always been the creative one often drawing in notebooks or doodling in corners of papers so it wasn't a surprise for Collie to find her taking advantage of a large blank canvas. She leaned more into the frame to see if the other walls had the same drawings but when the wood squeaked in protest Laura spun around to face her and dropped the pencil.

"Collie! I thought you were down stairs!"

Collie chuckled shaking her head and tried to step into the room to get a better look only to have Laura stop her.

"Not yet, they're not done yet, I want them to be a surprise for you."

Collie pouted crossing her arms.

"We still need to paint in here Lu they'll get covered up."

Laura shook her head carefully pushing her out of the room.

"Not if I do the painting! You're not allowed in here until the painting is finished. No arguing!"

Collie growled putting her hands on her hips.

"You can't do that, it's my baby's nursery."

Laura chuckled kissing her forehead.

"I know it is so let me do this for you please."

Collie sighed but smiled.

"Okay fine but don't take too long I really want to see it!"

Laura chuckled then laughed as Collie started laughing. As the day went on Collie kept herself busy looking through an old magazine in her room listening to her record player thankful for the happy mood that came with Laura and the others moving in as it chased away the scared and hurt feelings in knowing Eddie had left her yet deep down she knew Laura and Magenta were right she'd have them and now knowing Nation was going to have a baby not long before herself she knew she wasn't going to have to go through it all alone.


End file.
